


A book of words

by Sonny_The_Kid



Category: No Fandom - Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid
Summary: Venting, loving, sad, sweet, you get it all here





	1. Behold, Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> free verse again ~ tw: mention of sexual areas, sexualization, transphobia

Behold, Behold, the walking Crotch

Stare at it as long as you please.

Let the image of the girl with leggings burn into your corneas

For it is nothing more than a girl with leggings.

She did her makeup real cute today.

But she is the girl with leggings.

Her hair looks really good.

But she is the girl with leggings.

Isn't she a he?

But she is the girl with leggings.

Marvel at the camel toe, and how her leggings ride up to reveal the sweet sweet nectar every 15 year old has between her legs.

As they are nothing more than that.

No 15 year old girl is any more than between the legs.

Behold, Behold, she tries to dispute.

She gets good grades in all her classes.

She's the sweetest soul you'll meet.

All she asks is that you're nice in return, if even that

But she is, and will always be, the girl with leggings.

Behold, Behold.

The walking Crotch.


	2. what is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> free verse ~ tw: implication of mental illness

I don't even know how I feel

My body is warm yet hollow.

I feel numb yet feel too much.

Too dark. Too light.

Happy. Depressed.

No. Yes.

Everything changes so quick only to change again and again and

Stop

Breathe

I'm ok

No I'm not

I'm going to live, I'm going to die

There's no rhyme, no reason,

nothing.

It's all nothing.

Then it's everything.

I don't know and I don't like not knowing.

But it's the only consistency I get.

Help.


	3. Like a loli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venting ~ tw: mention of past sexual harassment incidents

"You remind me of a loli"

I was a loli. A young girl who got forced into eroticism.

By a girl my age.

The Lego Movie hasn't hit me right since.

Private areas haven't hit me right since.

Nothing has hit me right since.

All I can think of is the unholy grail hung in front of my eyes. All I can do is taste it. It's everywhere. It's all I can see. I'm trapped.

It's just me and the unholy grail.

And it's just me again.

I'm back in my tomb, looking for an escape

The unholy grail approaches.

It gets closer

and closer

and closer

and

i cant escape it

I reappear in the real world, falling onto the grass.

He laughs. I get more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"You look like a lolita"

I was. You just don't know it.


	4. My Rocket Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I think it's gonna be a long long time..
> 
> Of Elton John, Skyrim, and special interests

He is the tiny dancer in my hand.

In me, always with me.

He's so weird and wonderful.

He makes me ageless.

My Rocket Man.

I hear him talking to me at night.

Of orcs and khajits and many other things

I'll never understand.

But I'm glad he chose me.

Me to talk to of all these.

I'd love to run away with him

Into space.

We can be two rocket men together.

Burning out our fuses up there.

Together.

Where we belong.

Davie and I.

Two dumb teens with a passion for space, demons, Skyrim, and eachother

We fell in love in such a wonderful way, and our love fuels the rocket we fly in the skies in.

I can't even put it down in words

How wonderful he makes the world.

I love him.


	5. Two celestial bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in·ef·fa·ble  
> /inˈefəb(ə)l/  
> adjective  
> Too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.

The books!

Oh my, the books!

I dug in the ashes for what felt like forever.

The books were gone.

And I'll never get to read them.

Then I saw him.

Red hair, tall, constantly hiding his bright yellow eyes with the tackiest sunglasses.

But he was mine.

My Anthony.

Anthony J. Crowley.

He found the books in all the rubbish, putting them in my hands, my arms covered with the same tartan color I've been sporting for years.

Centuries.

Millenia.

Eons.

I looked to Anthony. He always dressed with whatever was fashionable.

I just liked what I liked.

But no matter how we dressed, what I loved was him.

But we couldn't say that.

We were hereditary enemies.

Maybe one day, Aziraphale.

It won't be long.

Not long at all.


	6. of listening to queen's bohemian rhapsody while high on laughing gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this while on laughing gas. expect grammatical and spelling errors

Hotel Transylvania is on the TV

Yet Freddie Mercury's voice fills my ears

Such a sweet sensation

Yet when he sings "send shivers down my spine"

I feel his shivers

The laughing gas sets in.

This is the meaning of life.

Listening to a song with no real meaning

while preparing for a surgery

on a drug where you feel like god

as god's voice blares through your knockoff airpods.

I feel true bliss

yet my body feels numb

and my tongue fell asleep.

I wish my boyfriend were here

To record this mess.


	7. I pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of being an atheist yet wanting to know theres someone there for me

I don't believe in you.

Not one bit.

I try, but it's hard.

But sometimes I think,

"Maybe he'll give me a sign

That I'm here

for a reason"

So I'm here

Under a moonlit sky

Thinking about the bottle of bleach in the house.

Waiting for me.

"Bottoms up, buttercup."

I could say

And lift my pinkie finger up in the air

And there goes all my problems.

But I'm here.

And I ask.

If you're here too,

If I have a future,

If there's a meaning to what's meaningless,

A purpose to what's purposeless,

Let me know.


End file.
